Heel geestig!
by Merdyff
Summary: Basil Fawlty is ervan overtuigd dat er iets raars aan de hand is met de nieuwe gasten in Fawlty Towers, maar Sybil zegt dat hij spoken ziet.


**Heel geestig!**

Sybil las de brief in haar handen nog eens over. Het was minstens twintig jaar geleden dat ze nog iets van haar vroegere buurvrouw gehoord had. Blijkbaar was ze nu assistent-schoolhoofd op de school waar ze lesgaf. De uil die de brief gebracht had, keek haar met grote gele ogen aan en leek op antwoord te wachten. Natuurlijk zou Sybil op het verzoek ingaan. Het leek haar alleen beter om hier niets over te zeggen tegen haar echtgenoot.

Mopperend sleurde Argus Vilder met een grote kist waaruit bonzende geluiden kwamen. Het was toch al te gek dat hij zich moest bezighouden met chauffeur spelen voor Zweinsteinbewoners die op vakantie wilden? Hij begreep nog steeds niet goed waarom het zo belangrijk was dat Zweinstein volledig ontruimd werd voor de zomervakantie, enkel omdat Professor Perkamentus wilde experimenteren met een aantal nieuwe beschermingsspreuken voor het kasteel. Ach, nog even en zijn taak zat erop. Enkel deze kist afleveren en hij kon zelf naar huis gaan en samen met Mevrouw Norks genieten van een welverdiende vakantie.  
>Hij zette de kist voor de balie van het hotel en liet zijn hand neerkomen op het belletje om de aandacht van iemand van het personeel te trekken.<p>

Basil had de man met de grote kist zien aankomen en was weggedoken achter de balie, in de hoop dat hij zou weggaan als hij dacht dat er niemand was. Iemand met zo een onguur uiterlijk was in geen geval welkom in zijn hotel. En wie weet wat er in die kist zat die hij meesleurde. Vast en zeker smokkelwaar.  
>Hij hoorde hoe de man ongeduldig in zichzelf begon te mopperen en voor de tweede keer belde. Jammer genoeg had Sybil dat ook gehoord.<br>"Ik kom al," riep ze en Basil hoorde haar naderende voetstappen.  
>"Basil, wat doe jij daar?" vroeg ze, toen ze hem in zijn schuilplaats betrapte.<br>"Ik was op zoek naar een pen," zei hij.  
>"Gebruik anders deze."<br>Ze nam de pen die al die tijd op de balie had gelegen en doorprikte er zijn leugentje mee. Toen wendde ze zich tot de man.  
>"Goedemiddag," zei ze. "Welkom in hotel Fawlty Towers. Waarmee kan mijn echtgenoot u van dienst zijn."<br>"U zou op de hoogte moeten zijn van mijn komst," zei de onbekende man.  
>"Ik weet van niks," zei Basil meteen. Hoe eerder hij een reden vond om de man buiten te werken, hoe beter.<br>"U moet Mijnheer Vilder zijn," zei Sybil, die blijkbaar wel op de hoogte was. "Minerva schreef me dat u zou komen. Mag ik vragen waar de rest van het gezelschap is?"  
><em>Gezelschap? <em>Het woord echode in Basils hoofd. Wilde dat zeggen dat er meer van dit soort mensen zouden komen.  
>"Die zullen hier zodadelijk zijn," zei de man. "Ik moest enkel controleren of alles in orde was en ervoor zorgen dat deze kist hier veilig geraakte. Ik neem aan dat Professor Anderling u heeft laten weten dat de kist in geen geval mag open gemaakt worden?"<br>"Inderdaad," zei Sybil. "We zullen er goed op letten. Niet, Basil?"  
>Basil gromde iets dat voor een bevestiging moest doorgaan.<br>"Dan denk ik dat mijn taak erop zit," zei de man. "Tot over een week."  
>"Tot ziens," zei Sybil.<br>"Wat voor gezelschap?" siste Basil, toen de man nog maar amper buiten was.  
>"Oh, gewoon, wat mensen van een school die gesloten is voor onderhoud," zei Sybil. "Ik hoop dat ik erop mag rekenen dat je vriendelijk bent tegen hen."<br>"Dat hangt ervan af," zei Basil. "Als ze allemaal zijn zoals…"  
>"Er zijn twee heren van adel bij," zei Sybil. "Zet jij die kist nu maar ergens waar er niemand bij kan, dan zal ik de gasten wel inchecken."<br>"Maar…"  
>"Nu, Basil," zei Sybil.<br>Basil zuchtte en begon met de kist te sleuren.

Nog geen vijf minuten later kwamen de gasten aangezweefd. Ze waren met zes. Een dikke man met een monnikspij, een oude, gerimpelde man met een bril met dikke glazen, een mooie, jonge dame die een lange mantel droeg, een huilend meisje van een jaar of vijftien in een schooluniform, een man met een grote kanten kraag en een man met een holle, starende blik in zijn ogen en een hoop vlekken op zijn kleding.  
>Sybil begroette hen hartelijk en wees hen allemaal een kamer toe.<br>"Kan ik een kamer krijgen met een eigen badkamer?" vroeg het meisje.  
>"Al onze kamers hebben eigen sanitaire voorzieningen," zei Sybil.<br>Het meisje veegde de tranen van haar wangen en leek plots een stuk vrolijker. Het verbaasde Sybil hoe de aanwezigheid van een badkamer zo een humeurwijziging te weeg kon brengen.

Basil schrok zich half dood toen hij plots een hand op zijn schouder voelde. Hij draaide zich vliegensvlug om en verborg het mes waarmee hij had geprobeerd om het hangslot van de kist open te krijgen achter zijn rug. Tot zijn opluchting was het niet Sybil, maar Manuel die hem had doen schrikken.  
>"Wat?" zei hij bot.<br>"Señor Fawlty, ik heb de geesten naar hun kamers gebracht," zei de Spanjaard.  
>"Gasten, Manuel," zei Basil geërgerd. "Hoe vaak moet ik het je nog zeggen, jij domme ezel? Gasten!"<br>"No no," zei Manuel. "Geesten."  
>Basil zuchtte en draaide zich terug om naar de kist. Hij moest weten wat voor geheime, vast en zeker illegale spullen die Vilder in zijn hotel had achtergelaten.<p>

De Bloederige Baron zweefde de trap af. De hoteleigenaar stond achter de balie, met zijn rug naar hem toe. De Baron schraapte zijn keel om de aandacht te trekken, maar de man hoorde hem niet of negeerde hem.  
>"Mijnheer Fawlty?" zei hij.<br>De hoteleigenaar draaide zich nog steeds niet om.  
>"Ik wil graag een andere kamer," ging de Baron verder.<br>Mr. Fawlty zuchtte demonstratief.  
>"Als alle gasten zo beginnen…"<br>"Is dit de manier waarop u een baron behandeld?" vroeg de Baron.  
>Eindelijk draaide Mr. Fawlty zich om.<br>"Het spijt me, Heer-?"  
>De innemende glimlach die hij op zijn gezicht had getoverd voor zijn gast van adel, verdween echter als sneeuw voor de zon toen hij oog in oog met hem stond.<br>"Crispin*," zei de Bloederige Baron poeslief. "Ik wil graag een kamer naast die van Helena Ravenklauw, als dat mogelijk is. Ik neem aan dat dat geen probleem is?"  
>Hij leunde wat dichter naar de hoteleigenaar toe, die angstig een stap achteruit deed.<br>"Na- Natuurlijk is dat geen probleem," stamelde de man. "Wi- Wilt u ook een tussendeur?"  
>"Nee, dat is niet nodig," zei de Baron.<br>Mr. Fawlty bladerde door het gastenboek en zei dat hij kamer acht kon nemen.  
>"Dank u wel," zei de Baron en hij legde zijn hand even op de hand van de hoteleigenaar. "Gaat alles wel goed met u? U ziet zo wit als een lijk."<br>Vol leedvermaak draaide hij zich om en ging hij naar zijn nieuwe kamer.

Als bevroren stond Basil achter de balie. Hij had nog nooit iets zo gruwelijks gezien als deze man. En die aanraking… De hand was dwars door hem heen gegaan en had hem het gevoel gegeven alsof hij zijn arm in een emmer met ijswater had gestoken. Wat voor iemand was dit?  
>Voetstappen die de trap afkwamen brachten hem weer enigszins bij zijn positieven.<br>"Is alles in orde, Mijnheer Fawlty?" vroeg Polly. "U kijkt alsof u een geest gezien hebt."  
>"Een geest…" stamelde Basil. "Ja. Misschien."<br>Hij draaide zich om en wilde naar de kamer waarin hij de kist had gezet lopen, maar knalde met zijn hoofd tegen de deurpost.

Die nacht werd Basil gewekt door luide stemmen. Hij trok zijn kamerjas aan en sloop de kamer uit, zo stil als hij kon om Sybil niet wakker te maken.  
>De stemmen kwamen uit de kamer van Helena Ravenklauw. Basil legde zijn oor tegen de deur om het gesprek beter te kunnen horen.<br>"Ik kan niet geloven dat je het lef hebt om een kamer naast die van mij te vragen," hoorde hij de jonge dame zeggen.  
>"Ik wil gewoon bij jou in de buurt zijn," zei de baron die hem om een andere kamer had gevraagd. "Is dat zo moeilijk te begrijpen?"<br>"Is het zo moeilijk te begrijpen dat ik niet in jouw buurt wil zijn?" vroeg de vrouw.  
>"Maar ik hou van jou," zei de man.<br>"En al duizend jaar zeg ik jou dat ik niet van jou houd. Dat heb ik nooit gedaan en dat zal ik ook nooit doen."  
><em>Duizend jaar? <em>Basil wist dat vrouwen konden overdrijven, maar dit was toch wel een beetje… wel… overdreven overdreven.  
>"Crispin, je hebt me vermoord! Je hebt mijn leven om zeep geholpen, is het nu echt nodig om mijn dood ook tot een hel te maken?"<br>"Ik wist het," mompelde Basil. "Ik wist wel dat deze mensen niet te vertrouwen waren."  
>Hij draaide zich om en liep terug de gang door. Voor een van de kamerdeuren sopte het tapijt. Er liep water onder de deur door. Hij besteedde er geen aandacht aan. Hij had nu andere zaken aan zijn hoofd.<p>

"Sybil," hoorde ze. "Sybil, word wakker."  
>Ze herkende de stem van haar echtgenoot en opende langzaam haar ogen.<br>"Wat is er, Basil?" vroeg ze slaperig.  
>"Er zit een moordenaar in het hotel," zei hij.<br>"Wat?"  
>"Die engerd met zijn vlekken op zijn kleren," zei hij. "Ik wed dat het bloed is. Hij heeft de jonge dame vermoord."<br>"Och, Basil, ga terug slapen," zei ze. "Je ziet spoken."  
>"Ja, dat zeg ik net, jij vierkante koe!" zei Basil. "Onze gasten zijn spoken!"<br>"Spoken bestaan niet," zei Sybil. Ze draaide zich met haar rug naar hem toe en probeerde verder te slapen.

De volgende ochtend had hij nog maar net ontbeten toen Sybil alweer begon met hem allerlei bevelen te geven.  
>"Er moet een lek zijn in de kamer van juffrouw Jenny," zei ze. "De hele kamer staat onder water. Kan je daar eens naar kijken?"<br>Basil greep met een pijnlijk gezicht naar zijn been.  
>"Aah," zei hij. "Mijn oude oorlogswond speelt weer op."<br>Eén van de geesten – wat Sybil ook zei, hij was er van overtuigd dat het geesten waren – kwam de trap af.  
>"Heeft u gevochten in de oorlog?" vroeg hij met een monotone stem. "Welke? Eén van de Reuzenoorlogen?"<br>"De Korea-oorlog," zei Basil.  
>"Nooit van gehoord," zei de man en hij zweefde de eetzaal binnen.<br>Verbluft keek Basil hem na.

Basil was het beu. Twee uur had hij gezocht naar het zogezegde lek in de badkamer van de kamer van het meisje, zonder iets te vinden. Waar het water vandaan kwam, bleef hem een raadsel, maar wat hij wel wist was dat het genoeg geweest was. Hij zou dit zootje ongeregeld zijn hotel uittrappen en wel meteen. En hij zag maar één manier om dit te doen. De mysterieuze kist. Hij was er zeker van dat daarin bezwarend materiaal zat. Hij had aan illegaal gestookte whisky gedacht (het gezelschap kwam tenslotte uit Schotland) of misschien gestolen kunstvoorwerpen, maar na wat hij die nacht gehoord had, zou het hem niet verbazen moest er een lijk in de kist zitten. Wat er ook inzat, hij zou de politie bellen en die zouden de hele bende oprollen.  
>Hij liep naar de kamer waarin hij de kist had gezet, gewapend met een breekijzer. De tijd om het slot met een mes proberen open te breken, was voorbij. Tijd voor de grote middelen.<br>Het slot was sterk, maar kon geen weerstand bieden aan zijn vastberadenheid en zijn breekijzer. Het deksel sprong open en de inhoud kwam eruit als een duiveltje uit een doosje met een kakelende lach.  
>Wat volgde, was totale chaos. Hijzelf kreeg een emmer water over zich uitgegoten, Polly werd in een laken gerold en Manuels hoofd raakte vast in de rendierkop die in de hal van het hotel omhoog hing, waardoor hij als een kip zonder kop – of beter gezegd, met een rendierkop – door het hotel begon te lopen. Een aantal van de geesten kwamen op het geluid af.<br>"Foppe is uit zijn kist," zei de Dikke Monnik. "Waarom is Foppe uit zijn kist?"  
>"Wie is Foppe?" vroeg Basil compleet in de war. "Wat is er in godsnaam aan de hand?"<br>"Foppe is een klopgeest," zei de geest met de kanten kraag. "Hij was opgesloten in de kist omdat hij anders de boel op stelten zet, maar een of andere idioot moet de kist geopend hebben."  
>Sybil kwam nu ook de hal binnengelopen. Ze werd achtervolgd door de klopgeest die haar bekogelde met krulspelden.<br>"Basil, wat heb je gedaan?" vroeg ze kwaad.  
>"Ik? Helemaal niets," zei hij. "Het was die idioot uit Barcelona. Manuel!"<br>Het rendier draaide zijn hoofd naar hem toe.  
>"Si, señor Fawlty?"<br>"Ik had je toch gezegd dat je van die kist moest blijven?"  
>"Si, señor," zei Manuel.<br>"Zie je wel," zei Basil.  
>Sybil keek hem wantrouwig aan, maar zei niets.<br>"Hoe lossen we dit op?" vroeg ze aan de aanwezige geesten.  
>"De enige die iets van invloed over hem heeft, is de Bloederige Baron," zei de geest met de kanten kraag.<br>"Ik ga het hem wel vragen," zei de Dikke Monnik.  
>"Doe geen moeite," zei Helena. "Hij is in een van zijn buien. Van hem moeten we nu geen hulp verwachten."<br>"Hebben jullie weer ruzie gehad?" vroeg de Dikke Monnik. "Waarom kan je niet eens gewoon aardig tegen hem zijn?"  
>"Ik zou wel eens willen zien hoe aardig jij nog bent tegen iemand die je al duizend jaar stalkt!"<br>Basil verloor zijn geduld.  
>"GAAN JULLIE NOG WAT AAN DE SITUATIE DOEN OF HOE ZIT HET?" schreeuwde hij.<br>De geesten keken hem geschrokken aan.  
>"Helena, ga alsjeblieft met hem praten," zei de geest met de kanten kraag. "Jij bent de enige die hem kan overtuigen om ons te helpen."<br>Helena leek niet meteen geneigd om hen te helpen, maar Foppe begon glazen kapot te gooien op de grond en dat gaf de doorslag. Ze ging de trap op om de Bloederige Baron te halen. Wat ze zei of deed om hem te overtuigen, wist Basil niet, maar een vijftal minuten later kwam ze met hem terug. De Baron zorgde ervoor dat de klopgeest ophield met zijn streken en even later kon het opruimen beginnen.

Die avond zat Basil in de bar van het hotel met Majoor Gowen, de Dikke Monnik en de geest met de kanten kraag die Heer Hendrik bleek te heten. Basil en Majoor Gowen hadden een fles whisky tussen hen instaan en waren allebei een beetje aangeschoten.  
>"Ik denk dat we allemaal wel toe zijn aan wat geestrijke drank na zo een dag," grapte de majoor.<br>"Ik vind jullie twee wel tof," zei Basil met dubbele tong. "Jullie zien er tenminste nog normaal uit. En jij" – hij wees naar Heer Hendrik – "jij bent van adel. Jij bent altijd welkom in mijn hotel."  
>"Dank u wel, Mijnheer Fawlty," zei de geest. "Dat is erg vriendelijk van u."<br>Hij knikte met zijn hoofd om zijn woorden kracht bij te zetten, maar zijn hoofd begon te wiebelen en viel op zijn schouder. Basil staarde vol afgrijzen naar de wonde waar een bijl ooit het hoofd van de geest had afgehakt en zette toen de fles whisky aan zijn lippen.  
>"Laat mij alsjeblieft wakker worden uit deze nachtmerrie," mompelde hij, net voor hij flauw viel.<p>

*Crispin is de naam die de Bloederige Baron heeft in mijn verhaal 'Bloed'.


End file.
